Masquerade
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: ¿Qué se escondía detrás de esos ojos azules? Mimi Tachikawa quedó hipnotizada por esos orbes felinos que parecían guardar tantas cosas. Esos ojos azules no sólo era fríos, había algo más detrás de ello. Él estaba enmascarando algo con mucho recelo y ella iba a descubrirlo y dadas las circunstancias, no tenía otra opción. Aunque el hielo en esos ojos azules llegara a quemarla.
1. Miradas

**2/3**

**¡Hola de nuevo! :D**

**Este es mi segundo proyecto Mimato de estos 3 Fics, como siempre espero que le den una oportunidad y lo lean y comenten :D**

**Saben que vuestras opiniones son muy importantes para mi.**

**¿Qué les puedo decir de este fic? Es un U/A que tendrá Drama y Romance, rivalidades, celos, malos entendidos, etc. Ya lo entenderán conforme pasen los capítulos!**

**En fin no los molesto más y les dejo con la lectura.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Masquerade.**

**Capítulo I: Miradas.**

La tenue luz inundaba el amplio salón de manera armoniosa. Las elegantes lámparas de araña hacían posible que el ambiente en el que se encontraban fuera sumamente sutil y delicado. El salón era grande, muy amplio y estaba exquisitamente decorado acorde a la ocasión.

Después de todo, no todos los días debutaban dos jóvenes de alta cuna de la ciudad de Tokio.

El tema de la fiesta era: una mascarada victoriana.

Todos los hombres estaban elegantemente vestidos con sus pomposos trajes de época. Incluso, había un par de ellos con suntuosas pelucas blancas. Las mujeres, por su lado, usaban elegantes vestidos acampanados; sus cinturas estaban fuertemente ceñidas por elegantes corsé.

Mimi Tachikawa miraba a las personas danzar a su alrededor en plena algarabía.

Era extraño, debido a que a pesar de ser su fiesta, corrección, de TAMBIÉN ser su fiesta no se sentía animada en lo absoluto.

Algo extraño dado que a ella le encantaban las fiestas. Quizá era porque el baile de debutantes era una especie de exposición en el que se podía escoger pareja o porque no era su fiesta de debutante. Ella tenía veinte años. Debió tener la fiesta hace dos. Sin embargo, su tío había decidido que esperarían hasta que su prima cumpliera los dieciocho y harían la fiesta en conjunto.

Nene había cumplido años apenas dos días atrás y sus tíos habían tardado seis meses en organizar la fiesta. No podía evitar sentir cierta envidia. No por sus bienes materiales, los mismos que al final eran de ambas; incluso ella contaba con una mayor cantidad puesto que Nene compartía su parte con su hermanito, Yuu. No, la envidiaba por la familia que tenía. Ella sabía que si sus padres estuvieran con vida las cosas serían diferentes.

Sus tíos se habían portado muy bien con ella al haberla acogido tras aquel fatal incidente. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo. No se sentía en familia en casa de los Amano y en el fondo sabía que había sido acogida por el temor al qué dirán.

Después de todo, no iban a dejar a la pobre sobrina huérfana sola.

-Vaya visión…

Mimi salió de sus cavilaciones y reparó en su prima bailando en la pista. Rodeada de opulentos jóvenes, hijos de personas importantes en edad de casarse. No podía evitar verla, estaba radiante con su elegante vestido color blanco.

La joven Tachikawa giró sorprendida al saberse acompañada y se encontró con una estoica figura masculina, vestida de etiqueta y con el antifaz blanco característico. Se podía apreciar su cabello rubio y unos ojos de color azul, maravillosos. El joven dirigió la vista a la pista de baile.

-Nene fue dotada para el baile.-Contestó Mimi creyendo que el elogio era para su prima.

-Puedo apreciarlo.-Habló el joven con su gruesa y masculina voz.-Más no era a ella a quien me refería.-Se acercó a la castaña.-Si la dama que deleita la vista bailando es la señorita Amano, usted debe ser la señorita Tachikawa.-Lo estaba afirmando, no cuestionando.

-Mimi Tachikawa.-La joven hizo la adecuada reverencia victoriana al caballero que correspondió inclinándose frente a ella.

No era algo extraño que la reconocieran. Tanto Nene como ella eran las únicas personas en la fiesta que usaban el puro color blanco, con el fin de resaltar el hecho que eran las homenajeadas de la noche. Por su parte, el joven iba de traje acorde a la época y el clásico antifaz blanco. Sus cabellos rubios oscuros le daban distinción al igual que sus ojos azul oscuro.

-Kiriha Aonuma.-Se presentó.-Déjeme decirle, señorita Tachikawa que la visión más hermosa de la noche la da su presencia.

La castaña ocultó muy bien su sorpresa al saber quién era el joven que la elogiaba. No esperaba que el hijo del político más influyente de la ciudad y el invitado de honor de su tío, la hubiese regresado a por su falta de atractivo, sino que su tío se había esmerado en que Nene brillara esa noche y la dejara a ella en segundo plano.

-Agradezco sus palabras, joven Aonuma.-Agradeció Mimi con educación.-Permítame decirle que se ve muy elegante vestido de esa manera.

-Usted sobrepasa la elegancia, señorita. Puedo asegurar sin lugar a dudas que usted es la mujer más bella aquí presente.

La sangre subió a las mejillas de la joven de acaramelado mirar y tuvo que tomar su abanico para orearse. No estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos; ya que generalmente estos iban dirigidos a su prima menor. En cualquier reunión que se encontraban, su tío siempre encontraba la forma de resaltar las virtudes de Nene y relegar las suyas.

La música paró y la orquesta se preparaba para otra canción. El rubio estiró su mano y tocó delicadamente los guantes de satén de la muchacha.

-¿Me permitiría esta pieza?

Mimi estiró su mano para alcanzar la del apuesto caballero. Pensando mentalmente que su prima se molestaría ya que lleva mucho tiempo ilusionada con el rubio. Sin embargo, no podía hacerle un desaire semejante a uno de los invitados.

-¡Oh, Kiriha!

Ambos jóvenes desviaron su atención al robusto hombre mayor que se acercaba a ellos. Su antifaz dorado lo distinguía como el anfitrión de la velada.

-Señor Amano, buenas noches.-Saludó con educación el heredero Aonuma.

Kiriha se dirigió al castaño que lo llamó y Mimi retiró su mano del aire para ver a su tío, el mismo que la reprendió con la mirada.

-Espero que se esté divirtiendo Kiriha y que la fiesta sea de su agrado.

-Precisamente le comentaba eso a su sobrina.-Explicó con educación.-Es más, estaba deseando llevarla a la pista.

-¡Bailar!-Exclamó.-Por supuesto. Mi pequeña Nene me ha comentado lo encantada que estaría de bailar con usted.

Kiriha vaciló. No podía negarle un baile con su hija al anfitrión de la velada. Sin embargo, tampoco era caballeroso de su parte echarse para atrás luego de haber invitado a Mimi.

-Estaré encantado de bailar con su hija luego de haberle cumplido a su sobrina.-Explicó con simpleza el rubio.

Yuutaro Amano le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Mimi.

-Estoy seguro que a mi sobrina no le importará.

Mimi pilló la mirada y la indirecta. No era conveniente enojar a su tío. Menos por una tontería como esa. Se armó con su mejor y más falsa sonrisa y se giró al galante caballero frente a ella

-Por mí no hay inconveniente alguno, joven Aonuma.-Aseguró Mimi.-No se preocupe y vaya a bailar con Nene.

El muchacho pareció captar algo extraño en el acartonado tono de su voz. Sin embargo no lo exteriorizó y al sentirse rechazado y herido en el orgullo se giró a su anfitrión con educación.

-En ese caso, estaré encantado de bailar con su hija.-Contestó sin poder ocultar su indiferencia.-Con su permiso.-Añadió antes de dirigirse a la otra castaña en la pista de baile.

Mimi lo vio marcharse y se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirse a su tío.

-Yo también me voy.

Sintió como la tomaba por el brazo.

-Espero que entiendas que el joven Aonuma es alguien muy importante.-Le dijo con aspereza.-Lo quiero para Nene.

Mimi rodó los ojos aprovechando que no la veía. Ella ya sabía eso, estaba al tanto de los planes dinásticos de su tío para que su prima contrajera matrimonio con el heredero Aonuma. En otras circunstancias hubiese puesto de su parte para fastidiarle pero, Nene quería al joven rubio; su primita se lo había confesado una vez. Por ella, sólo por Nene, no desafiaba a Yuutaro. A pesar de tener diferencias, ella le tenía un aprecio sincero a su prima y no haría nada para perjudicarla.

-Entendido.

Decidió alejarse del lugar con elegancia, sonriendo a quien la sonreía mientras buscaba a cierta cabellera morada que debería aparecer en cualquier momento. Miyako había desaparecido para buscar a su eterno príncipe que al parecer aún no había llegado. Finalmente la encontró bailando animadamente con un pelirrojo que no era el príncipe, entonces debía ser…

-¿Koushiro Izumi?

Una voz masculina habló a sus espaldas y le hizo dar un respingo a pesar de reconocer a la persona que le habló inmediatamente después del susto.

-¡Ken!

Se saltó el convencionalismo y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza. Un abrazo que tardó en ser sutilmente correspondido. Ken Ichijouji no estaba acostumbrado a dar muestras de afecto, es más, le fastidiaban particularmente. Pero a Mimi no podía negárselo, de hecho, no podía negarle nada.

-Creí que no vendrías, ¿Cuándo llegaste?, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Qué me trajiste?

El azabache la miró con falso reproche.

-¿Dónde están tus modales, Mimi?-Preguntó alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Guardados y bajo llave.-Contestó con astucia la muchacha.-Y no me hables así muchachito.

-Sólo eres un año mayor que yo.-Le recordó el azabache.-Y respondiendo a tus preguntas: me fue bien, llegué entrada la tarde y sí, te he traído tus chocolates.-Contestó con una sonrisa al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos a la joven frente a ella; luego, recorrió el salón con la mirada.-Menuda fiesta.

-Ya sabes cómo es mi tío.-Fue la respuesta de la castaña.

-No cabe duda que hizo una fiesta muy ostentosa como las que acostumbra y que Nene es el centro de atención.-Murmuró con reproche.-Creí que la fiesta era para ambas.

-Lo es, ambas estamos de blanco.

En efecto. Ambas primas eran las únicas dos personas en la fiesta con el color blanco en su vestuario. Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia entre los vestidos de ambas. Nene usaba un gran vestido con varios apliques y pedrerías mientras que el de Mimi era sencillo. No estaba hecho para resaltar. Sin embargo, la elegancia natural de su amiga lo hacía brillar con luz propia.

-Por mucho que tu tío se esfuerce no puede opacarte.-Consoló.-Brillas con luz propia, Mimi.

Mimi le sonrió. Ken era uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos que había conocido, junto con Miyako. Se conocieron por medio de sus padres, cuando ellos aún vivían, eran muy amigos de los Ichijouji y de los Inoue. Ken, Miyako y ella se conocieron desde niños y son amigos hasta la actualidad. El año de diferencia que había entre ellos era imperceptible.

-Cuidado.-Le advirtió.-Podría considerar tus palabras como una propuesta de matrimonio.-Añadió jocosa.

Ken también sonrió, solo que su sonrisa no era tan jovial como la de la castaña, más bien, era una sonrisa muy triste.

-Tal vez deberías empezar a considerar esa idea.-Convino Ken después de una pausa.-Puede ser la única forma de librarte del yugo de tu familia.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo como candidato?-Preguntó con suspicacia.

-¿Y si te dijera que si?

Ambos pares de ojos se mantuvieron la mirada un largo rato hasta que Mimi finalmente la desvió.

-Apreció tu intención Ken.-Habló finalmente Tachikawa.-Pero no es necesario el sacrificio.

-¿Prefieres casarte con algún anciano millonario?-Rebatió el muchacho de ojos azules.-Porque, créeme, lo único que espera Yuutaro Amano es sacar de tu unión matrimonial un buen lucro económico. Yo estoy dispuesto a recuperar el dinero y la posición de mi familia, entonces, nadie se opondría.

La familia Ichijouji ha estado al borde de la quiebra muchas veces en el último año, desde la muerte del primogénito de la familia, Osamu, el señor Ichijouji había cometido error tras error, solo ahora que Ken había tomado las riendas de la empresa empezaban a resurgir.

-Y sé que lo lograrás.-Mimi se refería a lo que concernía a la familia del muchacho.-Pero, al parecer le debo demasiado dinero.-Contestó Mimi incómoda ante la verdad que acababa de soltar Ken.-Todo parece indicar que mis padres estaban muy endeudados cuando fallecieron y la herencia apenas sirvió para cubrir aquellos rubros. Mis estudios, mi ropa y alimento se lo debo a los Amano.

Eso sí la molestaba. Sus tíos sacaban siempre a relucir que si ella ha llegado tan lejos ha sido por su amable caridad. Porque, claro, su tío Yuutaro no podía darle la espalda a la única hija de su única hermana, Satoe. Menos a sabiendas que era la única heredera del conocido viñatero Keisuke Tachikawa.

No podía evitar pensar que todo hubiera sido tan diferente si sus padres no hubiesen fallecido de aquella manera tan trágica y repentina.

-Eso es muy extraño.-Comentó Ken en voz alta.-Siempre escuché que tu padre era una persona con mucho dinero y poder económico.

-Al parecer hizo un par de malas de inversiones antes de fallecer.-Contestó Mimi.-Eso me dijo el tío Yuutaro.

Ken prefirió morderse la lengua. Le habría encantado poder agregar que tras hacerse con la tutela de la pequeña Mimi los Amano empezaron a surgir entre la sociedad.

-En todo caso, no creo que les debas absolutamente nada.-Expresó el azabache-Mimi, lo que dije hace un momento fue muy serio.

Y una parte de ella lo sabía. Ken siempre había sido un apoyo en su vida, incluso en sus silencios. Ella sabía que él hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella para salvarla del futuro que probablemente la esperaba. Pero ella no podía casarse con su amigo si no lo quería, tampoco se lo podía quitar a Miyako, su mejor amiga, que amaba a Ichijouji desde… siempre.

Si ella lo amara haría una pelea justa. Pero no, lamentablemente nunca ha sentido nada por el azabache, nada más de un cariño sincero de un amigo.

-Ya te dije que-

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que su amigo le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Piénsalo.-Le dijo.-Es lo mejor, te lo aseguro. Me voy hasta dentro de quince días a Moscú a concretar un negocio. Podrías venir conmigo.

Un mesero pasaba por delante de ellos y Mimi aprovechó para detenerlo y ofrecerle una copa a Ken para así cambiar un poco la conversación.

Ambos alzaron sus copas y bebieron del licor.

-Vas a pensarlo, ¿verdad?

-Ken, no podemos hacer eso cuando no sentimos nada…

-No, no es así.-Empezó a hablar el muchacho mirándola con una intensidad con la que no la había visto nunca.-Escúchame, yo…

-¡Ken!

La voz femenina y chillona llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes y evitó la negativa de Mimi. Una bonita y alegre muchacha ataviada en su vestido de gala se colgó del brazo del azabache y lo miró con adoración a través de sus lentes.

-¡Te estaba buscando!-Explicó Miyako Inoue sin soltar su agarre.-Incluso, Koushiro me obligó a bailar con él cuando no quería y no he perdido tiempo cuando te he visto aquí con Mimi.-Habló rapidísimo, como siempre-¿Me invitas a bailar?

-Miyako, en estos momentos hablaba con Mimi…

-Oh, por mí no se preocupen.-Se apresuró a defenderse la castaña.-Vayan disfruten la pieza.

-Vamos, Ken.-Apremió Inoue tirando del muchacho.

-Esta conversación aún no se acaba.-Sentenció el azabache antes de ceder al empuje de Miyako.

Mimi agradeció la interrupción de Miyako. Ken podía ser muy insistente cuando quería, especialmente cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza. Pero ella no creía que contara con poco tiempo, es decir, no era como si su tío le fuese a encontrar pretendiente ese mismo día.

Además, esa mirada de Ken la estremeció y no sabía por qué pero la aparición de Miyako fue una verdadera bendición.

-No me parece prudente que tengas tantas confianzas con el joven Ichijouji.

Mimi supo de quien se trataba sin siquiera regresar a ver. Conocía a la perfección el tono de reproche de su tía y efectivamente, al girarse se encontró con la morena de ojos violetas reprendiéndola con la mirada tras su antifaz.

-Ken es mi amigo.-Contestó la muchacha como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Te he visto abrazándolo.-Frunció el ceño tras su máscara.-Eso es muy poco apropiado de una señorita, piensa en nuestra reputación.

-Los Ichijouji son una buena familia.

-Eran.-Enfatizó YukikoAmano.-Su negocio está en la ruina y algo malo tendrán para que Dios los castigue con eso y con la muerte del primer hijo.

-Dios no castiga.-Enfatizó Mimi.-Y Osamu falleció de una falla cardiaca.

-Eso no es lo que dicen.-Insistió la tía.-Dicen que se drogaba con fármacos.

-Él tenía que tomar muchos fármacos por su enfermedad.

-El punto, querida, es que no queremos que te relaciones con los Ichijouji más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Ken me ha pedido matrimonio.-Soltó con el único afán de fastidiar a la mujer mayor.

-¡Dios mío!-Exclamó horrorizada.-Espero que le hayas dicho que eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó Mimi escéptica.-Creí que querían que me casara lo más pronto posible.

-¡Pero con un hombre de buena familia!

-Querrás decir con un hombre rico.

El rubor cubrió los delgados pómulos de la mujer mayor y desvió la mirada de los acusadores ojos acaramelados de Mimi. Sacó su abanico y refrescó su azoramiento.

-Tendrás una vida más fácil con alguien que sea económicamente solvente.-Fue la excusa.-El señor Miyaguizawa ha estado preguntando por ti, quiere bailar contigo.

El señor Miyaguizawa era aún mayor que su tío. Pero, tenía tres veces el dinero del mismo. Había escuchado malos rumores sobre su persona. Entre ellos, que tenía fama de mujeriego y bebedor; los rumores no podían estar muy alejados de la realidad a juzgar por la mirada lasciva que le dedicaba cuando se encontraban. Estar en los brazos de alguien así, simplemente la enfermaba.

-No me casaré con ese señor.-Sentenció arrastrando las palabras.

La mujer de cabello negro entrecano alzó la barbilla con altivez.

-Mientras estés bajo nuestra tutela harás lo que te ordenemos.-Explicó mientras sonreía a sus invitados.-No tienes voz ni voto en el asunto.

-Es mi vida.

-Y nos la debes a nosotros.-La mujer rodó sus ojos violetas.-Qué malcriada y consentida te tuvieron. Deja de pensar un poco en ti y piensa en nosotros que te dimos un hogar cuando te encontraste desamparada.

La joven Tachikawa tuvo que apretar con fuerza la copa en sus manos. Se sentía tan impotente y frustrada.

-¡Yukiko, querida! Que fiesta más encantadora.

Igual que como había ocurrido con Ken, una de las mujeres mayores del baile se acercó a su tía para hablar con ella. Por supuesto que Mimi no desperdiciaría aquella oportunidad de escapar mezclándose entre la multitud.

Odiaba que sus tíos siempre le recordasen que ella no era sino un producto de la caridad. Malcriada, consentida, caprichosa. Sí, lo era y lo demostraba ya que era la única forma de sobrellevar la situación en la que estaba metida y no tenía opción de salir.

El aire le empezó a faltar y el sonido de falsas carcajadas llenó sus oídos; el ambiente era tenso y asfixiante.

Necesitaba huir…

Con elegancia y dificultad supo hacerse camino hasta el balcón. Ya estaba cerca, tan sólo un par de pasos más, nada más y llegaría…

La joven se encontraba tan concentrada en llegar a su destino que nunca vio a la figura de negro que se acercaba en su dirección sino hasta que chocó con ella de frente. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio de no ser por los buenos reflejos de la persona con la que tropezó y quien la tomó de la cintura con agilidad.

Mimi cerró sus ojos, preparándose para sentir el impacto que nunca llegó. Al contrario, estaba siendo sostenida por un fuerte par de manos. Abrió los ojos con incertidumbre y vergüenza para encontrarse con los ojos más azules que había visto en su joven vida.

La luna caprichosa parecía estar de acuerdo con el desconocido ya que se había posado a sus espaldas, dándole un aire irreal. Sus cabellos, elegantemente despeinados bailaban al compás del viento de la noche y gracias al resplandor del satélite terrestre parecían hebras platinadas.

Su rostro denotaba elegancia, sus facciones estaban rígidas a pesar de ser cubiertas por el inusual antifaz oscuro.

Sin embargo, no era nada de lo anterior lo que había hipnotizado a la muchacha que no había articulado palabra. No. Lo que le había dejado muda eran sus ojos. No solo por poseer una mirada felina e intimidante. Ni siquiera era el azul rey tan inusual que tenían.

No.

Lo que la había dejado sin palabras era la frialdad reflejada en ese par de orbes azules.

* * *

Cerró los ojos con fastidio cuando sintió algo fresco mojar su inmaculada camisa blanca. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para analizar qué era ya que frente a sus ojos, una señorita estaba a punto de caerse de bruces contra el suelo.

Ágilmente la tomó de la cintura y apenas tuvo que hacer fuerza para sostenerla. Era una mujercilla muy delgada y muy pequeña; él, al menos le sacaba dos cabezas.

La jovencita alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente con un par de grandes ojos color caramelo cubiertos por un delicado antifaz de color blanco puro que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Su voz sonó más áspera de lo que pretendía e hizo caer en cuenta a la muchachita que se había quedado viéndolo por mucho tiempo. Giró su rostro avergonzada.

-Sí, lo siento.-Mimi sacó su abanico y se aireo con él para que su rubor no la pusiera en evidencia.

Se había quedado prendada de ese par de místicos ojos azules. No pudo evitarlo, eran diferentes a todos los azules que había visto antes; ya sea en Michael o en el propio joven Aonuma.

Ese par de ojos felinos la habían hipnotizado por unos minutos y ni siquiera la frialdad con la que la miraba le había hecho apartar la vista. Incluso en ese preciso instante y muerta de la vergüenza como estaba tuvo que mirarle por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-Exclamó horrorizada al darse cuenta que al tropezar con el hombre, el contenido de su copa había ido a parar en la camisa del caballero-¡Cuánto lo siento!

Yamato Ishida se percató que la pequeña mujer se refería al líquido que había vertido en su ropa. Gruñó por lo bajo al darse cuenta que el líquido era color carmín y se notaba perfectamente en la pulcritud de su indumentaria.

-¡Mierda!

Es que acaso su día podía ser peor. El insulto salió no por que tuviese la ropa sucia, no, era por el terrible día que había experimentado y que parecía que aún no terminaría.

-Cuánto lo siento, señor…

-No importa.-La atajó el rubio sin dejarla hablar. Estaba demasiado irritado.-Procure mantenerse alejada de las bebidas alcohólicas, al parecer no le sientan bien.

Mimi frunció el ceño ante la escueta respuesta. Ella se estaba disculpando, no había sido su intención atropellarle. En ese momento se olvidó de sus ojos misteriosos y lo miró a ellos con enojo.

-¡No ha sido el alcohol!-Se apresuró a asegurar.

-Una niña no debería tomar bebidas de adultos, asumo que sus padres estarán cerca y seguramente no se sentirían complacidos al saber que se escabulle al balcón de la recepción para tomar una bebida clandestina.

¡¿Una niña?! ¡Ella no era ninguna niña! En cuestión de meses cumplía los veintiuno. No tenía por qué tolerar esa falta de respeto.

-En ese caso, supongo que una persona de su edad no debería estar aquí afuera, podría coger frío y enfermarse.

Yamato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el ataque inesperado por parte de la aparentemente frágil niñita frente a él.

-¿Está insinuando que soy un anciano?

-Jamás he dicho algo semejante.-Fingió escandalizarse.-Es sólo que si ni siquiera pudo evitar chocarse conmigo, seguramente será porque se encuentra cansado, señor.

Suficiente. Esa niña tenía una lengua…

-Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí.

Una voz divertida llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes y un señor entrado en años se acercó con una sonrisa a los jóvenes que discutían.

-Padre…-Gruñó el rubio por lo bajo.

El recién llegado ensanchó su sonrisa ladeada y miró con aprobación a la muchacha. Se inclinó frente a ella y besó el dorso de su mano con galantería.

-La señorita Tachikawa, supongo.-La saludó con educación.-Espero que mi hijo no la esté incordiando.

-Su hijo, amablemente me ayudó cuando tropecé.-Explicó Mimi rápidamente.-Lamentablemente el contenido de mi copa fue a dar en su camisa.

-Y le explicaba que no debía tomar bebidas de mayores si no se le daban bien.

-¡¿Insinúa que soy una cría?!

-Jamás he dicho algo semejante.-Contestó de la misma manera que ella le habló hace un momento.

Hiroaki miraba con sorpresa y deleite la escena. El cambio en su hijo; del taciturno hombre de hace unas horas al enfadado muchacho que veía frente a él era sorprendente. Sin mencionar el antagonismo que dirigía a la muchacha frente a él. Yamato tenía temperamento, lo tuvo desde crío y gracias a ello es muy respetado en la hacienda e incluso en el pueblo. Más, nunca lo había visto así con una mujer. Al contrario, siempre era muy atento y amable.

Interesante…

-¿Ocurre algo?

Yuutaro Amano hizo su aparición inesperadamente, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Mimi se tensó en ese momento y la joven luchadora permaneció callada junto al rubio. Acción que no pasó desapercibida para el mismo ni para su progenitor.

-No, nada, Yuutaro.-Finalmente habló el mayor Ishida.-Simplemente el borde de mi hijo no sabía cómo preguntarle a tu adorable sobrina si le concede una pieza de baile.

Los ojos de Amano brillaron con intensidad. La hacienda de los Ishida era sumamente próspera y ellos eran personas acaudaladas e influyentes del gremio de viñateros.

-Por supuesto que Mimi acepta.-Impuso el hombre mayor con suficiencia-¿Verdad, Mimi?

-Claro, tío.

Yamato alzó una ceja ante el súbito cambio de la castaña y tras dirigirle una mirada elocuente a su progenitor extendió su mano a la muchacha y se encaminaron a la pista de baile.

Una vez allí, el rubio puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra tomó la mano de la castaña. La sintió helada.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-Preguntó curioso.

-Soy pésima bailando.-Explicó con voz pequeña.-Me temo que terminaré pisando sus pies.

Yamato estudió su reacción y la sintió sincera. Acercó el frágil cuerpo de la joven al suyo. Sintiéndola suave y cálida contra él.

-Permítame llevarla.-Se ofreció con voz suave. Sintió como ella se tensó.-Confíe en mí.

Mimi alzó la vista para mirarlo para decirle que de nada servía aquello, que ya lo había intentado con personas aún más cercanas a ella y que el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: un fracaso. Pero al verlo, por muy extraño que pareciese, sintió, muy dentro de ella que podía confiar en él y relajó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Empezaron a moverse lentamente. Acomodándose al ritmo del otro. Poco a poco Mimi se fue relajando y cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaba bailando fluidamente con el rubio.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que bailo sin que mi compañero grite a los diez segundos.-Comentó sorprendida la joven.

-Seguramente sus compañeros no contaban con la experiencia necesaria para poder manejarla.

Mimi encaró a su acompañante y mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos del rubio. Aquellos enigmáticos e hipnotizantes ojos azules.

-¿Ocurre algo con mi cara?-Preguntó curioso al notar que la muchacha lo miraba tan fijamente.

-No nada.-Contestó Mimi apartando su rostro con vergüenza y agradeciendo que su antifaz cubriese su rubor.

El rubio notó la incomodidad de la joven y maldijo su bien educada crianza con un suspiro:

-Parece que empezamos con el pie izquierdo.-Comentó.-Yamato Ishida.-Agregó antes de hacerla girar y volver a acercarla a su cuerpo.

-Mimi Tachikawa.-Contestó apenas. Sorprendida por la destreza del rubio para llevarla.

Tachikawa… ese apellido le sonaba.

-Una de las jóvenes debutantes de la noche.-Fue una afirmación lejos de una pregunta.-Supongo que retiraré mis acusaciones anteriores, acerca de que no tenía edad para beber.

Tachikawa tomó aquel gesto como una tregua y procedió a disculparse:

-Siento haberte llamado anciano, indirectamente. No me pareces para nada viejo, al contrario, te vez joven.-Y guapo pensó involuntariamente.

-Se podría decir que soy una época mayor a ti, niña. Mis veintisiete contra tus dieciocho.

-Veinte.-Corrigió ella inmediatamente.-Tengo veinte años, cumplo veintiuno en un par de meses.

-Creí que las debutantes tenían dieciocho.

-Mi prima Nene tiene dieciocho, mis tíos decidieron hacernos la fiesta en conjunto y yo soy dos años mayor.-Explicó la castaña.

-Es una lástima.-Dijo vagamente.

La joven regresó a ver al muchacho con los ojos bien abiertos. Sorprendida, de que aquel fuese el mismo chico que parecía querer pegarle minutos atrás.

No pudo evitar volver a quedarse prendada del rostro del muchacho. Esta vez no le importó mirarlo fijamente. Había algo en esa mirada que no dejaba de atraerla.

Al rubio le pasaba algo parecido. Esta vez se detuvo a mirar ese par de chocolates que lo miraban con ternura. Por primera vez en la velada se permitía apreciar a la muchacha con detenimiento. Ojos grandes, delineados por largas y espesas pestañas, nariz pequeña y respingada y una boca con labios rellenos y pequeños. Su rostro perfilado por una cortina de cabello color caramelo ensortijado.

No era una mujer de talla grande, en ningún aspecto. Más, podía sentir su pecho, pequeño al igual que su cintura empezaron a hacer efecto en él. Un efecto que solamente una mujer había logrado en él.

La intensa mirada del rubio la hipnotizó. De repente, empezó a sentirse extraña, acalorada. Su compañero la apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo haciéndole notar la diferencia de tamaño entre ellos, sus duros músculos y ese aire de masculinidad que irradiaba por todo su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido así.

Estaba hipnotizada.

Como en trance, retiró la mano de su hombro y la llevó hasta la mejilla del rubio. Sintiendo una corriente eléctrica al contacto. Lo acarició trémulamente y al ver que él no rechazaba el contacto la llenó de coraje y continuó la caricia.

Yamato jamás se había imaginado que al final de la noche del peor día de su vida se hubiera sentido tan intrigado por una completa desconocida. Cuando lo tocó, todo su cuerpo reaccionó traicioneramente. Aquello era inaudito, ya que por la torpeza de la muchacha y su falta de control sobre sus propias reacciones le hacían deducir gracias a su vasta experiencia que era virgen.

Olvidaron que estaban en un baile, en medio de cientos de personas. Parecía que solo que estaban ellos dos, en un mundo aparte. El rubio se inclinó, por inercia a los labios de la muchacha que esperaba expectante.

-Deberías tener cuidado con esos ojos, son muy expresivos, dicen exactamente lo que quieres.-Musitó, cerca de su rostro, con una voz ronca, suave y seductora.

Mimi lo miraba ensimismada. Si bien es cierto que era muy ingenua en asuntos románticos, todo parecía indicar que el rubio iba a besarla. Se sorprendió al encontrarse deseando que los labios del joven se unieran con los ojos azules del muchacho se habían oscurecido, por alguna razón. Más no por eso dejaban de mostrarse fríos, tan…

-Y los tuyos-Preguntó de vuelva casi sin pensar-¿Por qué están tan tristes?

Aquella pregunta rompió el hechizo. Yamato no contestó, sin embargo, su mente viajó a los acontecimientos que se dieron a cabo algunas horas antes.

Nadie, se había dado cuenta de su tristeza. Ni su padre o sus dos amigos, aquello que había conocido toda la vida y esa pequeña desconocida lo había deducido con tanta facilidad y no solo eso. Sino que además había logrado que olvidara por un momento que ese día había perdido al amor de su vida.

Aquello lo desconcertó y como no sabía de qué otra forma manejar ese sentimiento, se irritó.

Se alejó bruscamente de la castaña y le dedicó una fría sonrisa al notar su desconcierto.

-Métase en sus asuntos, señorita Tachikawa y lamento decepcionar sus expectativas, pero, no estoy acostumbrado ni interesado en calmar pasiones de vírgenes urgidas.-Dijo con toda la malicia que pudo justo en el momento en que la pieza terminaba y sin esperar a la joven se retiró de la habitación.

Mimi quedó atónita ante las groseras palabras del rubio de ojos como el hielo.

Especialmente porque eran verdad.

* * *

Camuflado entre los invitados, una persona admiró la escena sin perder detalle sobre ella. Las reacciones de él, las de ella, la atmósfera cuando ambos bailaron juntos…

Fue algo mágico.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se colara en sus labios. Una sonrisa calculadora y divertida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Hiroaki?-Cuestionó el hombre que lo acompañaba y le extendía un vaso de whisky.

-Nada, algo personal.-Comentó el aludido con soltura y tomando de su copa.-Yuutaro, ¿Cuánto pides por la mano de tu sobrina en matrimonio?

Los ojos del anfitrión brillaron con emoción.

-Un precio conveniente.-Fue lo único que dijo.-Podríamos discutirlo. Pero, no deberías hablar con Yamato primero.

-¿Yamato?

-Asumo que quieres a Mimi para tu hijo.-Fue la respuesta del hombre.

El castaño lo miró con suficiencia y una burlesca sonrisa que después se convirtió en carcajada.

-Oh mi buen amigo, ¿Crees que estoy demasiado viejo para casarme por segunda vez?

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Waaaa seguro muchos piensan que se me safó un tornillo, es decir Mimi y Hiroaki TheFuck! Pero os prometo que todo tiene una explicación lógica que dará el inicio al Mimato, aunque venga que ya empezaron a saltar chispas entre ese par.**

**¿Qué tiene a Yamato tan mal? ¿Mimi se casará con Hiroaki?**

**Son preguntas que pronto tendrán su respuesta. Espero que todos quieran saberlo y me lo demuestren en vuestros RR's que como siempre los esperaré ansiosa!**

**En fin, se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR's:**

**Sakura Tachikawa!**


	2. Nunca digas Nunca

**¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y bueno, para los que no me siguen en redes sociales, me disculpo por haberme ausentado casi dos años.**

**Bueno con esto puedo decir que formalmente HE VUELTO AL FANDOM. Dispuesta como siempre a contribuir con el crecimiento del Mimato y demostrar que este pairing (Junto con el Taiora y el Takari) son los pairings que debieron ser justamente.**

**El pasado 19 cumplí 7 años de ingresar al fandom y el 22 mi primer Mimato cumplió 7 años de publicado. Espero me quieran seguir leyendo por aquí otros 7 años o más =)**

**Si me pusiera a contar todo lo que ha pasado por mi vida no termino nunca. Así que esperemos que la inspiración no conspire en mi contra nunca más.**

**Estoy muy ansiosa por leer vuestros comentarios, espero saber quienes aún siguen por aquí, a quienes la vida real aún no los consume por completo y a los nuevos lectores, espero les guste el fic y sea amerite sus comentarios.**

**En fin, no los alargo más, espero que disfruten la lectura y DEJEN MUCHOS RR =D **

* * *

**Capítulo II: Nunca digas Nunca**

_Enero, 1944_

¿Virgen urgida? ¡Qué se creía el muy patán!

Mimi cerró su puerta de un sonoro portazo tirando sus tacones al rincón de su habitación. El muy grosero no solo le había dicho eso, sino que la había dejado en medio de pista sola cuando la música aún sonaba y ante la vista y paciencia de todos los invitados.

La había humillado.

-Bruto, animal, patán.

Era un demonio de ojos azules, de profundos y enigmáticos ojos azules. Sacudió su cabeza con energía. En lo que a ella le correspondía no volvería a ver a Yamato Ishida en lo que le resta de vida. Así que lo mejor sería no volver a pensar en eso.

-Señorita Mimi.

La castaña se incorporó de su cama para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla. No necesitaba preguntar quién era puesto que conocía la voz a la perfección.

-Dios mío niña.-Se escuchó un grito ahogado femenino-¡Estás pálida! ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien Yoshi.-Aseguró mientras la mujer mayor la dirigía frente a la cama, antes de empezar a desabrochar el apretado corsé que ceñía su esbelta figura.

Yoshino Norstein, una esbelta mujer de pequeña estatura, aún más pequeña que la joven Tachikawa, cuya cabeza coronaba una cabellera platinada con ciertos destellos de cabello rojo el cual brillaba imponente, dispuesto a rebelarse contra el tiempo. Grandes ojos castaños que miraban con preocupación a la pequeña de la que se había hecho cargo desde que había nacido, aún más desde que los padres de la niña murieron y ambas se trasladaron a vivir con los tíos de la muchacha.

-Tonterías, a mí no me engañas pequeña. No te habré parido pero te he llevado en brazos desde el día que naciste. A mí no me puedes engañar Mimi. ¿Qué haces aquí?, la fiesta aún no termina.

-No, pensé que estarías despierta aún Yoshi.

-¡No lo estaba!-Exclamó la mujer ahora desenredando los caireles castaños.-Pero con el azote de puerta que diste me sorprendería que incluso Mamoru estuviera despierto y a ese flojo no lo despierta nadie.-Añadió refiriéndose al jardinero de la casa.

-Lo siento nana.-Se disculpó avergonzada la muchacha.-Fue algo que me importunó.

La mujer mayor la quedó viendo con una ceja alzada, claramente indicándole que esperaba una mejor explicación.

Sin embargo Mimi se negaba a darle a la escena mayor importancia de lo que debía. Total, olvidaría al rubio patán y el incidente. Suspiró y puso la cara de fastidio que conocía su nana.

-Mis tíos.-Explicó y la mujer frente a ella también suspiró.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-¡Qué no hicieron!-Exclamó Mimi con pesadez mientras aceptaba el vaso de agua que su nana le ofrecía y bebía un poco.

Procedió a conversarle como su tío le impidió bailar con Kiriha Aonuma, como su tía le prohibió involucrarse con su buen amigo Ken y como incluso insinuaron que debía prestarle atención al viejo Miyaguizawa.

-¡Viejo verde!-Exclamó con asco la mayor mientras acomodaba la cama para su niña.-Si es así, entonces hiciste bien salir de ese circo, mi pequeña.

Mimi ocultó una sonrisa con un bostezo, había logrado convencer a su nana y a ella nunca era fácil convencer. Sin embargo había ocasiones en las que podía burlar su ojo crítico.

No iba a contarle del rubio atrevido de ojos tristes que osó llamarla urgida y que la había mirado con esos impactantes ojos azules como nadie la había mirado nunca, como se había perdido en ese profundo mirar al punto que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros de juntarse y… sacudió la cabeza. Se suponía que olvidaría el incidente.

-Ignora a tus tíos mi pequeña princesa y mejor descansa, mañana será un día mejor.-Y besó la frente de la joven como estaba segura lo hubiese hecho su madre.

Mimi sonrió ante el pensamiento, después de todo, el afecto que le brindaba Yoshino era el más cercano al cariño o calor maternal que recordaba. Yoshino era viuda y no había tenido hijos en su matrimonio por lo que su corazón adoptó a la pequeña Mimi luego de que ella quedara en orfandad.

Era una de las dos personas que más la conocían, otra de ellas era Ken, aunque en gran parte aquello era porque el muchacho era sumamente inteligente y perceptivo. Sin embargo…

Hasta ese entonces no había persona que pudiera ver completamente a través de ella.

* * *

El resplandor que anunciaba el nuevo día golpeó sus ojos abruptamente, obligándolo a taparse el rostro, la cabeza le estallaba y solo quería seguir durmiendo; sin embargo eso sería muy difícil ahora que podía escuchar a su compañero de cuarto caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Una botella y media de oporto? ¿Es en serio Yamato?-Reprochó la voz a la que se negaba a dar la cara.-Te bebiste todo eso tú solo. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Tal vez si se quedaba callado, la molesta voz se rendiría y lo dejaría seguir durmiendo.

-¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo, sigo siendo tu padre Yamato Ishida!

Finalmente se rindió y se incorporó en la cama dejando su torso al descubierto y bostezando con pesadez.

-¿Te estás quejando porque solo te dejé media botella?-Preguntó el rubio perezoso.

-La solución a tus problemas no la encontrarás en la bebida.

-¿Consejos de un experto?

Hiroaki Ishida tuvo que masajearse las sienes para no explotar y mandar al demonio a su hijo mayor ante tamaña muestra de inmadurez e irresponsabilidad. También tuvo que morderse la lengua porque sabía perfectamente que las palabras de Yamato no estaban del todo desubicadas.

-No actúas como el adulto de casi treinta años que se supone que eres, hijo.

-Tú sabías que no quería venir, aun así me arrastraste a esto.

-Porque no quería que te pasaras la noche embriagándote en cualquier bar de mala muerte.

-Lamento decirte que tu plan fracasó.

-Me preocupas, Yamato.

El aludido rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Que tome un poco de vez en cuando no me convertirá en un alcohólico.-Aseguró.-Lo tengo bajo control.

El castaño no estaba seguro de eso, puesto que desde hace un mes su hijo venía tomando diariamente, por lo menos una copa de vino en casa. Temía que se le saliera de control.

Su hijo era un hombre muy responsable y eficiente, no en vano era su mano derecha en los asuntos que concernían a su hacienda. Su entrenamiento militar lo hacía una de las personas más diligentes y rectas que conocía. Sin embargo desde que volvió de servicio hace un mes las cosas habían cambiado y aquello como a todo padre, le preocupaba.

-Necesito que vuelvas a la hacienda solo, en un par de horas saldrá el tren. Ya le hablé a Jumpei para que salga a recibirte en el coche porque yo me quedaré con el otro.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó el rubio ahora más interesado mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba-¿Por qué te quedas?-Se supone que se irían los dos al atardecer.

-Llamaron los Fang, Li-Ren quiere comprar la partida de ganado lo más temprano posible o buscará otro vendedor. Ya le dije que irías en el primer tren. Sabes que en estos tiempos de guerra no podemos darnos el lujo de perder compradores.

La segunda guerra mundial había empezado en 1939 y ya para el año 1944 las consecuencias eran más que notorias, eso sin mencionar que Japón llevaba en guerra con China desde 1937. La situación económica del país se volvió crítica, típica consecuencia de post-guerra. De manera que la hacienda Yujo, conocida por la calidad de sus vinos se vio obligada a adoptar otro negocio para subsistir como lo es el de la ganadería.

Llevaban ya cuatro años con ese negocio, desde que Yamato se vio obligado a dejar el ejército. Él era a quien mejor se le daba el ganado, aún era un hábil jinete, el mejor entre sus hombres.

-¿Y tú te quedas por…?-Preguntó el aludido mientras se dirigía a la ducha.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes por atender aún, veré a Iori en una hora.

-¿Tu abogado? ¿Por qué?

-Quiero pedirle que revise un contrato.

-Podrías mandárselo a Takeru.-Sugirió Yamato.-Según tengo entendido ya debería estar terminando la carrera.

-Aunque ya tuviese el título aún le falta la experiencia que le sobra a Iori.-Explicó el mayor con sencillez.-Además, probablemente mi querido hijo menor me dejaría en la calle sin pensárselo mucho.

Yamato solo pudo hacer una mueca ante el comentario no del todo desacertado de su progenitor.

-Takeru solo tiene la versión de mamá.

-Siempre supe que Natsuko estropearía a ese muchacho.

Takeru era el hijo menor de Hiroaki y hermano de Yamato. Estudiaba derecho en una renombrada universidad americana. Tras el divorcio de Hiroaki con la madre de ambos, Natsuko Takaishi, ésta última se llevó al pequeño Takeru de apenas cuatro años de edad con ella, a Estados Unidos para buscar el sueño americano. Desde ese entonces Hiroaki y Yamato apenas habían visto al muchacho y lo poco que sabían de él era por medio de su madre quien volvió a Japón cinco años atrás cuando Takeru entró a la facultad de derecho y desde ese entonces visitaba a Yamato esporádicamente.

-Muchas veces me pregunto si veré a ese muchacho antes de morir.-Suspiró dramáticamente el castaño.

-Pero si apenas estás en tus cuarenta.-Se burló el primogénito ante los sesenta y cinco que en realidad tenía su padre.

Entre ellos siempre había existido una camaradería implícita, ya sea por el hecho que desde los diez años habían sido solo los dos o por lo parecidos que todo el mundo decía que eran, en personalidad, claro está, puesto que el cabello rubio y los ojos azules eran un sello clasificado de que por sus venas corría sangre Takaishi, quienes a su vez poseían estas características por la ascendencia francesa de su abuelo materno.

Desde los diez años, Hiroaki y él se habían vuelto un equipo, incluso cuando el primero se mostró reacio a su alistamiento en la milicia, lo apoyó; cuando volvió con su baja, no le reprochó, al contrario, lo motivó y ayudó a encontrar otra pasión en el ganado, sabiendo lo mucho que el muchacho disfrutaba montar desde niño y a la par le terminaba de enseñar todo lo necesario al viñedo. Hiroaki no daba por perdido su precioso viñedo, aunque la situación actual era adversa. Se negaba a dejarlo ir, aún tenía cartas que jugar y Yamato lo apoyaba en lo que podía.

Padre e hijo se conocían muy bien, por eso mismo su padre había insistido tanto en que lo acompañara a la velada en casa de los Amano. Porque él sabía lo que Yamato había tenido que atravesar el día anterior.

-Aún podrías volver a casarte.

La sonora carcajada de Hiroaki le sacó una sonrisa a su hijo mayor.

-El que debería buscar una esposa es otro.-Contestó el padre mirándolo con elocuencia.-La señorita Tachikawa me pareció encantadora…

-¿Esa mocosa altanera y metida?-Escupió el rubio con incredulidad y repulsión y automáticamente sus ojos se tornaron opacos y distantes.-Olvídalo yo no pienso casarme nunca.

Tras aquella declaración, Yamato entró al baño privado y mientras Hiroaki guardaba su reloj de bolsillo y tomaba su sombrero para salir del lugar.

Aunque Yamato no se dio cuenta y quiso restarle importancia al asunto. Su padre si pudo ver el cambio en el brillo de los ojos de su primogénito ante la mención de la muchacha, era como si sus ojos volvieran a cobrar vida, para morir al segundo siguiente.

-Nunca digas nunca, pequeño Yamato.

Después de todo, no se dice "de esta agua no he de beber"

* * *

-Adelante.

La castaña permitió el paso a quien tocó delicadamente su puerta aún a sabiendas de que se trataba de su prima que entró como un bólido y se dirigió a ella quien se encontraba frente al espejo mientras su nana le cepillaba el cabello.

-¡Kiriha Aonuma es todo un sueño!-Suspiró la entusiasta Nene con aires soñadores.-No te lo imaginas Mimi, es extremadamente culto, inteligente, amable y excelente bailarín. ¡Es todo lo que soñé que era!

Mimi observó complacida a su prima y feliz de verla tan ilusionada respecto al muchacho. Su euforia era tal que las palabras se le trababan y de lo poco que entendía, el joven Aonuma le había pedido verse después, claro está con el permiso de su tío y chaperonas de por medio.

-Ya deja de brincar niña y mejor ven para acicalarte ese cabello.-Yoshino instó a Nene a sentarse en el asiento que antes ocupaba Mimi puesto que ella ya estaba lista para bajar a almorzar.

Ambas vestían un kimono floreado en diferentes colores y patrones, abrigado por el clima en esa época del año. Mientras el de Mimi era verde, el de Nene era de un ligero color lavanda. La nana de la joven Tachikawa había elaborado una bonita trenza que caía por el hombro de la muchacha mientras a Nene le hacía una cola de caballo. Yoshino también le tenía afecto a Nene porque a pesar de ser criada por víboras la niña siempre fue muy dulce con su Mimi, siempre atrás de ella, por lo que cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era nana de ambas primas.

Una vez listas, las tres bajaron al comedor principal. Yoshino tomó su camino para la comer con los demás empleados mientras las dos señoritas se encaminaron al comedor principal donde los señores Amano y el pequeño Yuu ya las esperaban.

Vieron con sorpresa como la mesa estaba arreglada elegantemente y los platos servidos eran dignos de algún festejo, lo que intrigó a ambas castañas.

-¿Qué celebramos?-Se animó a preguntar Nene entusiasmada mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hermano del lado derecho de la mesa.

-El éxito de la fiesta mi pequeña muñeca.-Contestó jovial el patriarca mientras miraba a ambas jóvenes.

Demasiado para el gusto de Mimi.

-La madre del joven Aonuma mandó a una de sus criadas con una invitación para que vayas a cenar con ellos esta noche.-Añadió la madre jubilosa.-Tienes que lucir perfecta primor, aunque eso no te llevará mucho esfuerzo.

Mimi suspiró disimuladamente, porque eso explicaba la algarabía de sus tíos. Habían conseguido lo que querían, meterle a Nene por los ojos al muchacho Aonuma.

-Pero no solo Nene tuvo éxito en la reunión.-Halagó el patriarca de la familia.-Un amigo mío preguntó por Mimi, prometió ponerse en contacto conmigo pronto.-No mencionó que más de un amigo preguntó por Mimi, es más muchísimas familias habían enviado invitaciones a la joven Tachikawa, pero jamás lo admitiría delante de ella y por supuesto que él solo aceptaría al mejor postor, bastante cara le había resultado la muchacha.

-¿El señor Miyaguizawa sigue interesado?-Yukiko intervino interesada.-Lo vi interesado en la hija de los Chiba, quienes están próximos a celebrar su fiesta de bienvenida a la sociedad.

-Miyaguizawa aún está interesado, pero también otro de mis amigos lo está.-Contestó a su esposa.-Esperemos que dejen escuchar sus ofertas pronto.

-He perdido el apetito.-La muchacha de quien se hablaba se paró abruptamente. Con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, no quería ver la cara de reproche de sus tíos ni la de vergüenza de Nene y si seguía sentada escuchando cómo hablaban de su vida como si fuera un pedazo de carne devolvería la cena.-Permiso y buen provecho.

Cuando llegó a su alcoba cerró la puerta con fuerza, tanto así que los comensales parpadearon por el golpe.

-Padre.-Nene pidió la palabra-¿Acaso no puede Mimi desposar a quien más le agrade? Me parece muy injusto que…

Las manos de Yuutaro golpearon la mesa con fuerza, asustando a la frágil Nene.

-Mimi hará lo que yo le diga y no quiero escuchar una palabra más al respecto.

Nene y el pequeño Yuu asintieron y terminaron de comer en silencio antes de retirarse a sus aposentos amedrentados por su progenitor. Una vez solos los esposos, Yukiko se dirigió a su marido:

-¿Quién, además de Miyaguizawa está interesado en Mimi?

Una sonrisa lobuna se formó en el rostro del hombre de cabello castaño y regresó a ver a su mujer con satisfacción.

-Hiroaki Ishida.

* * *

Hiroaki leía con mucho interés la carpeta que su abogado le había entregado en un sobre sellado. La información que había solicitado era exactamente lo que esperaba.

Para su desgracia.

-Debo admitir que me tienes en la nada Hiroaki.-La voz del hombre sentado tras un grueso escritorio de roble se dejó escucha alta y segura.-Hace poco más de una semana entraste a mi despacho pidiéndome a mi mejor investigador para darle un nombre y pedirle que investigue toda la vida de una persona lo más pronto posible.-El castaño seguía sin intenciones de ver a su interlocutor.-Ahora llevas casi una hora sentado, leyendo y releyendo cada hoja sin decir una sola palabra. Al menos dime si estás conforme con lo que te he dado.

-Demasiado para mi gusto.-Contestó finalmente el hombre de ojos oscuros viendo a su abogado y buen amigo a los ojos.-Necesito que redactes un par de documentos lo antes posible.

-Claro, dime de qué se trata. Dependiendo de lo que sea puedo tenerlos listos hoy mismo.-Ofreció.-Delegaré el resto del trabajo a mi socio del bufete. ¿De qué se trata?, ¿algún contrato o alguna denuncia?-El hombre de cabello oscuro se acomodó los lentes y sacó su lápiz y libreta para tomar nota de lo que sería su trabajo.

-¿Qué sabes de contratos de matrimonio?

Ishida escuchó claramente cuando la punta del lápiz se rompió y como los oscuros ojos del profesional frente a él lo miraron con asombro. El aludido se limitó a sonreír.

Con una sonrisa que ocultaba más de una verdad.

* * *

Yuutaro no podía encontrar otra forma de expresar su felicidad más que silbar alegremente por toda su casa. A su lado, su mujer no podía estar más contenta que su marido. Después de todo, su familia había tenido una semana extremadamente provechosa.

No solo la familia Aonuma había extendido otra invitación a los Amano, esta vez a toda la familia, lo cual no podía significar otra cosa que el hecho de considerar a Nene seriamente para su hijo; sino que también habían recibido la mejor propuesta matrimonial para Mimi ese mismo día ¡la mejor! Y no solo en términos económicos sino también en premura. Su indeseada entenada se iría a refundir en un pueblucho por el resto de sus días en menos de lo que termina la semana.

-Mimi, tenemos una maravillosa noticia que darte.-Al abrir la puerta, el corpulento hombre entró dando las buenas nuevas. La joven se encontraba sentada tejiendo lo que parecía ser una cálida bufanda para el invierno que aún los cernía bajo la tutela de Yoshi.

-¿De qué se trata?-Su corazón dio un vuelco e involuntariamente sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-Yoshino, danos un minuto con Mimi.-Pidió la señora de la casa con exquisitos modales a su criada.-Recuerda siempre tratar a los criados como se debe, nunca los vuelvas partícipes de tu vida, que no se crean importantes ni indispensables. Si les das la mano se subirán hasta el brazo.

Su tía nunca hablaba con ella respecto a lo que se debía o no debía hacer al llevar una casa. Nunca se molestó en enseñarle como si lo hacía con Nene, con ella platicaban por horas sobre lo que debería hacer una vez que se case y sea señora de su casa. Ella también sabía, claro estaba pero todo lo que conocía era gracias a Yoshi, quien se preocupó de enseñarle cosas que una señorita debía saber, entre ellas, la administración de un hogar.

-Tenemos una buena noticia que darte.-Continuó Yuutaro.

Aquello solo le creó más aprehensión a la muchacha.

-En tan solo tres días te casarás.-Completó con añoro la señora de la casa-¡¿No es emocionante?!

El corazón de la muchacha de cabello castaño se detuvo por alrededor de treinta segundos probablemente y estaba segura que se había puesto pálida porque tenía las náuseas propias de cuando se le bajaba la presión. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el asqueroso viejo Miyaguizawa y su sonrisa lasciva en el rostro.

Sin embargo, no exteriorizó su desagrado ni su repulsión. Puso cara de póker, puesto que si respondía mal sus tíos sospecharían y en su mente ella ya estaba sospesando alternativas para huir de aquella penosa situación. Pero, un momento, dijeron…

-¿Tres días?-Preguntó Mimi consternada. ¿A qué se debía tanta premura?-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensará la gente?-Con lo que se cuidaban sus tíos del qué dirán, le extrañaba mucho que hubieran accedido a eso tan fácilmente. Una boda apresurada siempre iba de la mano con deshonra para las familias implicadas.

-Las circunstancias son especiales, vivirás en Hikari Gaoka.-Explicó Yukiko.-Tu futuro marido vive ahí y tiene que llevarte. En tres días un juez los casará aquí y te irás con él. Respecto a las amistades, ellas no tienen que saber mucho y se les dirá que tendrás una fiesta digna en tu nuevo hogar, una prospera hacienda.-Concluyó con simpleza la rubia.-Felicidades Mimi, serás la esposa de un poderoso hacendado.

¿Hikari Gaoka? Ese era un pueblo en medio de la nada y que se encontraba a medio día de viaje en coche ¿Hacienda? El señor Miyaguizawa era el dueño de la tienda de abastos más conocida de la ciudad. Si no era Miyaguizawa entonces… ¿Quién?

-Ni en tus mejores sueños hubieses imaginado llegar a ser la señora Ishida.

_Ishida._

El apellido hizo un click en su sistema nervioso y su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente, tirando su tejido al suelo. _Ishida_, su mente fue directamente a un par de tristes ojos azules que quedaron grabados en su memora; estaban hablando de Yamato Ishida. La estaban casando con el patán de la fiesta, aquel que la humilló delante de todos.

-No.-Fue la única respuesta que salió de los labios de la muchacha.-Me niego.-Alzó la voz antes de gritar-¡No me voy a casar con…!

La mano de Yuutaro fue más rápida que la oración de Mimi.

-¡Yuutaro no!-La rubia reprendió a su marido y se puso frente a la muchacha.-No puedes golpearla, no puede ir marcada a su boda, ¿Qué dirá el señor Ishida si ve una marca en su rostro?

El hombre pareció recapacitar y miró a su sobrina aún en shock por el golpe y con el rostro girado a la derecha.

-Escúchame bien.-Habló de manera enérgica.-Tú harás lo que yo te diga y te casarás con quien yo lo disponga. No tienes opción, no te estoy consultado, no tienes ni voz ni voto en esta casa. Nunca lo has tenido, eres solo una huérfana recogida a quien recibimos por piedad. ¿Me escuchaste Mimi? No eres nadie.

Y tras decir eso se giró hecha una furia y salió del cuarto de la muchacha quien aún no giraba la cabeza.

-Mandaré a Yoshino a que te revise ese golpe.-Fue lo único que dijo su tía cuando salió.-A ver si así dejas de ser tan malagradecida.

Una vez sola, Mimi dejó que las lágrimas se formaran y empezaran a caer por sus mejillas. Más las enjuagó enseguida. No era el momento de llorar. Era el momento de buscar soluciones. Tenía que haber alguna. Siempre había alguna.

Yoshino entró y apenas escuchó sus lamentos mientras veía su mejilla roja y se apresuraba a buscar hielo para bajar la inflamación.

No tenía tiempo de lamentarse, tenía que pensar, ¿qué podría hacer?, ¿a quién podría acudir? ¡Tenía tan poco tiempo! Nunca pensó que tendría tan poco tiempo. Si la boda fuese a tener el curso normal de preparación con MINIMO un mes de antelación la situación sería una muy diferente.

Nunca se había sentido tan impotente.

Nunca se había sentido tan indefensa.

Justo en ese momento y como un relámpago un rostro familiar se coló en su memoria y parecía que había llegado al final del arcoíris, aunque por un momento dudó, porque otro rostro también apareció en su mente y se imaginó el daño que le causaría su única alternativa.

Tuvo que convencerse que no tenía otra opción.

Ella no tenía alma de mártir.

Y nunca se convertiría en la señora Ishida.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Lo hice! ¡Lo terminé! Tal vez es muy corto el capítulo, pero entiéndanme, volví luego de más de un año inactiva y estoy calentando los motores ¡para quedarme! Tal vez en un futuro los capítulos sean más largos, aún no se presenta el Taiora ni el Takari, apenas estamos revelando características fundamentales del fic y de los protagonistas.**

**Para el próximo capítulo volverán a interactuar nuestros queridos protagonistas ;) **

**Espero que les guste y lo comenten mucho, muchísimo, saben que todo es bien recibido siempre y cuando se mantenga la educación y el respeto. **

**También, así mismo a los que no sepan, les comento que "Masquerade" será el fic que terminaré primero. Broken Dreams y Forever&amp;Always serán terminados después de que éste fic sea completado. Me es imposible llevar tres a la vez, en estos momentos incluso dudo de mi capacidad para completar Masquerade, más tengo mucha convicción en hacerlo.**

**¿Por qué Masquerade? Este fic fue elegido democráticamente, si no me crees, busca en mis redes sociales los fundamentos de la elección.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y especialmente a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de comentar, espero sigan queriéndolo hacer, espero que vuelvan a leer, tengo la fé (lalalalalala~)**

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Mimato bombon kou; Emma2407; Eri-sshi; IzzyBlake; Liss-Ramirez; IceSwords; Katicat06; Lady Mimato; Azul Tachikawa; katetyle; Meems-ishikawa; MimiDeIshida; Taishou; Melissandrea; Hana Echizen; B. Astoria de Slytherin; mimato05; Scripturiens; Alice Lilith Maddison; Arashi Shinomori; RubyKaiba**

_Clau: Ya quisiera tener imaginación infinita XD, ¿supones bien?, ¿supones mal? Tal vez, probablemente el próximo capítulo (o el que le sigue) se revelará. Yo espero que sigas esperando la continuación, si lees esto, muchas gracias por comentar y espero me regales otro RR ;)_

_Belen: Gracias por comentar =D, espero que sigas por aquí y sigas leyendo y comentando._

_Marbeth24: Gracias por comentar y lamento mucho haber tardado con la actualización, espero que sigas queriendo leer o sino, que todo te esté yendo bien con tu vida. Hiroaki y Ken, extraña combinación verdad? Jajajaja si me gusta que tengan diferencia de edad y comparto tus estándares, ojalá sigas leyendo y te animes a comentar este capítulo. Besos!_

_Johy García: Hola muchas gracias por tus palabras, lamento haber tardado tanto y pues tus preguntas, espero se vayan respondiendo, siéntete libre de preguntar algo por aquí. Espero que si lees este capítulo lo comentes. Besos!_

_Sasusaku: Gracias :D_

_Anahiihana: Muchas gracias por tu RR y por tus palabras, lamentablemente no te puedo decir lo que trama Hiroaki. Lamento haber demorado tanto con la actualización y espero que si lees, comentes. Besos!_

_Stephy: Gracias por tu RR, espero que si sigues leyendo vuelvas a comentar! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, esperaba que pensaran que Kiriha era Matt jajajaja. Besos!_

_Javi: Tranquila yo me desaparecí casi dos años. Universidad también y sigo en ella x_x Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que no decepcionarte, claro si sigues leyendo. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, si leíste, házmelo saber Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Besos._

_Tatimi: Lo siento por la tardanza, gracias por comentar, si sigues al pendiente, espero que comentes de nuevo. Besos!_

_Yessica daissie: Shesik, eres tu? Muchas gracias por comentar, ya la seguí, lamento la tardanza, espero recibir tu comentario. Besos._

_Guest#1: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En realidad nunca quise abandonarlos y no lo haré, he vuelto para quedarme. Espero que tu vuelvas a comentar! Besos._

**MUCHAS GRACIA A TODOS!**

**De verdad espero contar con su apoyo ahora que he vuelto y pues Gracias a todos por hacer de estos 7 años maravillosos. Espero seguir aquí por 7 años más :D Todo depende que no se aburran de mi y de mis historias.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordandoles que dejen REVIEWS**

**Sakura Tachikawa!**


End file.
